We'll Get Him
by Soran
Summary: Vincent and Cloud fight eacother over Sephy. They will have to team up, just to get his love. Yuri warning! SCV! Threesome for reviewers. Lemons in next chappie!


Soran: Well, this fic is based off a manga I read, but didn't really understand.  
  
Subaru: ::Whispers:: Cause she doesn't know Japanese. ^-^!  
  
Soran: Its true!!!!!!!! T-T!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::Sighs:: We don't own anything.  
  
Warnings: Wont be a long fic, about 2-5 chapters. Sort of like a one-shot. But, it will have adult content, very naughty language, lemons soon, hent, yuri, it is Au {Su: Mostly cause Sephy is like a good guy}, and some violence.  
  
Subaru: It was actually a cool manga.  
  
Note: Must read this Note!!!!!!!!!! Cloud and Vincent ARE girls!!!! I don't know why though. It was in the manga we read.  
  
Subaru: You didn't read it, only me and Soran.  
  
Note: Stop correcting me!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Subaru: Well!!  
  
Soran: ::Sighs:: On with the fic.  
  
*********  
Chapter 1  
*********  
  
The two watched the silver haired man turn another page of his book. They both had the same thought running through their mind. 'He's so sexy.' They turned to one another, and glared at eachother. Their beds were next to each other. Vincent whispered to the blond. "Your not getting him!!! He's mine!!!!!!"  
  
"No he isn't!!!!! He's mine!!!!!!!" Sephiroth didn't notice them and again turned another page of his book. He yawned and continued to read.  
  
Both girls resist to drool as they again watched him. 'How do I make him notice me? And not Vinny?' Thought the blond.  
  
'She's going to take him, if I don't act fast!!' Thought Vincent. She got off her bed, then was shoved out of the room. Cloud locked the door, trying not to laugh. Then the door opened, with Vincent holding the keys. She growled then jumped the other girl.  
  
Sephiroth looked up, hearing some language he really didn't want to here. He turned towards the door, seeing both his team mates on the floor, fighting. He got off his bed, leaving his book. "Hey brake it up!!!!!" He got in the middle, to pull them apart. "Whats wrong with you two?" He asked, anger in his voice.  
  
"She started it." Said Cloud.  
  
"You did!!!!!" Yelled Vincent.  
  
The two engaged into another battle. He sighed then again pulled them apart. "If I have to, then I'm going to separate you two. Cloud, go over to my bed, and you stay here." He looked at Vincent. They both nodded and went to where they were suppose to go.  
  
He fell asleep on Cloud's bed. The two girls glared at eachother. "At least I'm laying in his bed!" Whispered Cloud.  
  
"So!! He's next to me!!" They both resumed their glaring.  
  
After about an hour, he awoke. He notice the two were glaring. "Why are you both fighting?"  
  
They both blushed. "Oh nothing." There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Sir Sephiroth, you are needed at the office, Sir!" He got up, opening the door. The soldier looked inside. He notice both girls glaring at eachother. Then the silver haired man came out.  
  
Vincent glared at the blond. "You made him go away!!"  
  
"Did not!!!!"  
  
Sephiroth came back in. "I don't want you both fighting." They smiled, and nodded. "I should be back late at night. Probably 3:00, don't stay up too long." The nodded.  
  
After dinner both had stopped fighting, but still glared. They sat where the silver haired man had told them to sit. It was midnight, and both were not sleepy.  
  
"Hey vinney, I'm not sleepy."  
  
"Neither am I."  
  
There was a long waited silence. "Hey...Why do you like him so much?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure...I guess the way he treats me...Most men here treat you like shit."  
  
"Yeah, your right." The blond turned towards the blacked haired teen. Something down below struck her. She ignored the emotion, but not for long. It kept striking her. She only has this emotion when she thinks about the silver haired teen.  
  
The black hair teen was feeling the same. She too, tried to ignore it. 'Whats happening?' She turned towards the stressed blond. It then got deeper inside her. "Um...Do you think he will ever notice us...In that way?" She said, trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Hopefully.....I hope he does."  
  
"But.....Which one will he choose?" They both thought about the question. Cloud turned towards her, blushing.  
  
"...What about...both?" The black haired teen sat up, blushing.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Like I said, both."  
  
Vincent got off her bed, then walked over to the others. She still had the blush on her face, then she notice she wasn't the only one. "Like...The both of us?" The blond nodded. "Sure, I guess."  
  
"But...Do you know how?"  
  
She smiled at the other teen. "We could learn." She climbed on the others bed. She pulled back the blankets. She blushed, staring at the blonds body. They both moved the blanket very far away. She got on top of the blond, still staring at the body.  
  
She pressed her lips to the other. The mouth opened, and she slid her tongue inside. She pulled back, flushed. "Yeah, he'll like us....both."  
  
***************  
End of Chapter 1  
***************  
  
Soran: Wow, a cliffie.  
  
Subaru: Watch out, next chappie is a lemon!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Woo!!!!!! I can't wait.  
  
Soran: Pervert.  
  
Warnings: Why must it end here?!?! 


End file.
